The German prior art DE-OS No. 1,814,922 discloses a method and apparatus wherein consecutive fabric web sections are impaled on a needle row at identical transverse lines of the fabric pattern. The fabric patterns of the individual layers are substantially aligned above one another, so that after cutting of the stack, the individual cuttings have substantially identical patterns. This method has several disadvantages, it does not, for instance, take into consideration that the length of the pattern repeats may vary over the length of a bale of fabric. This length variation can result from variations of the fabric tension during weaving as caused, for example, by the weight of the already woven web. In this case, proper alignment of the pattern is achieved only in the region impaled on the needles, but not in areas remote therefrom. Furthermore, in the mass production of textile products, particularly of products with checkered or striped patterns, it is of less importance that each such product carries the same pattern at exactly the same location, than that the patterns of adjacent cuttings are exactly aligned relative to one another along certain seams of the finished product. If this is to be achieved in the known method, it is necessary either to specifically adapt the cutting pattern to the pattern repeat of the fabric to be cut, or to cut any one of two cuttings to be interconnected with aligned pattern to a rough shape with a substantial amount of surplus fabric at least in the lengthwise direction, and to subsequently cut the respective cutting to its final shape with properly aligned pattern. In the first case, the adaptation of the cutting pattern to the given fabric pattern repeat requires complicated preparations for each individual size of the textile products and, if similar products are to be made of fabrics having different patterns, individual cutting patterns have to be provided and adapted for each fabric pattern. But even in this case, proper alignment of the fabric pattern is not achieved if the above mentioned variation of the pattern repeat occurrs in the web sections of a single stack. The second possibility of carrying out this method results in a substantial waste of fabric for the oversize pre-cuttings and doubled cutting work, and is thus very uneconomical.